This invention pertains to an assembly utilizing a single brake which functions to provide no-back brake operation as well as torque limiting operation, with the brake being progressively released intermediate the aforesaid two conditions to permit non-braked rotation of the output shaft.
There are many drive systems wherein it is desired to brake an output shaft against rotation until power is supplied to an input shaft operatively connected to the output shaft. It is known to associate a brake with such structure which will hold the output shaft against rotation and which will automatically release upon sensing input torque. It is also known to have mechanism including a brake which will limit the amount of torque transmitted from an input shaft to an output shaft.
The prior mechanisms have performed either the no-back brake operation or the torque limiting operation, but have not accomplished both by use of the same brake.